


Get Away From Me (solkat)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Abused Karkat, Abusive Kismesissitude, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Alternia, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angsty Schmoop, BAMF Kanaya Maryam, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Sollux Captor, Broken Moirallegiance, But ultimately being ooc in my opinion, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Colorful text, Comfort fic, Concussions, Depression, Dom Sollux Captor, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt, Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance, Good Moirail Gamzee Makara, Hurt, Hurt Karkat, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kanaya Maryam/Karkat Vantas Moirallegiance, Karkat Needs a Hug, Karkat Swearing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Physical Abuse, Poor Karkat, Poor Sollux Captor, Psionics, Psychic Violence, Regret, Sad Karkat, Sad Sollux Captor, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadstuck, Top Sollux Captor, Trolls (Homestuck), Trying to (not) be ooc, Unhealthy Kismesissitude, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, abused gamzee, abused sollux, angry sollux captor, comfort ship, hurt sollux, solkat - Freeform, solkat hurt/comfort, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Sollux strikes Karkat because "oh fuck the looney bin didn't give him enough meds for this month." (Tw, this is literally about Sollux having a bi polar episode and verbally/physically abusing Karkat.)
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas, Kanaya Maryam & Karkat Vantas, Kanaya Maryam/Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor & Kanaya Maryam, Sollux Captor/Kanaya Maryam, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Homestuck One shot, Whumptober 2020





	Get Away From Me (solkat)

**Author's Note:**

> Not me writing a one shot in the middle of updating another fic <3

Karkat props his feet on the coffee table and stares at Sollux who's lost scrolling through his bee-cased palmhusk. The nerdy troll has no interest in the movie or the snacks. Requitally, Karkat notices everything about him. Sollux's eyes are tinted yellow and raised above heavy bags of black, his clothes _smell_ unwashed but his hair definitely is, and his top teeth bare down on the others even in the back of his mouth.

"HEY FUCKASS, WHY DID YOU SAY YOU WANTED TO HANG OUT WITH ME IF YOU WERE JUST GONNA BE ON YOUR PHONE?"

"thii2 moviie ii2 dumb kk."

"NO IT'S NOT. WILL YOU WATCH IT?"

"ii can't ii'm not 2tupiid enough."

He huffs and crosses his arms. His sweater rumples up cutely. _Half on purpose, half by chance._ Sollux rolls his eyes, muttering he could care less about the dramatics.

So of course, Karkat springs for the damn phone and attempts to make him drop it. His face gets pushed away long enough for him to realize all the pizza boxes are freezing, uneaten. He moves opposite of his rude hive-guest and picks them up for litter dumping.

"YOU'RE BEING A HUGE DICK RIGHT NOW. CAN YOU AT LEAST TALK TO ME?"

"kk ii'm doiing work ii told you ii wa2n't ready two come over ii fuckiing 2aiid that ii _wanted_ two. you're being ju2t a2 much of a 2hiit braiined pant2-worm a2 me."

"FINE. NOTED. LET ME HELP YOU-" 

Sollux shakes his head as if to say 'no' ...then collapses.

Karkat's arms drop like rocks, spilling out all the food. Usually, he takes longer to diverge into concern, but it's Sollux and he already knows the idiot has a lot of issues. His voice goes up to a pitchy-though-not-quite-squeaky octave; "SOL..?"

The other teen is digging the heel of his palms into his bi-colored eyes and groaning loudly. There's an obvious pain in them which is probably from looking at a screen all day. When Karkat assesses this is the case and his friend's not going through anything more serious, he cracks a joke.

"YOUR EYES WOULDN'T HURT SO BAD IF YOU PAID ATTENTION TO ME TONIGHT."

"my eye2 are 2tupiid. they are 2o 2tupiid. iif ii i want two 2tay up for eiight day2 and code they 2hould let me."

"EIGHT? DOES THE WEBBED WONDER HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS?"

"thank2 for remiindiing me of her all becau2e ii wouldn't watch your prediictable, braiin rottiing fiilm whiich you claiim to be the magnum opu2 of ciinema, kk. iit'2 not liike heariing her name bring2 back traumatiic memoriie2 of realiiziing ii blew up my fiir2t giirlfriend and cau2ed her own body two be lo2t iin rubble for week2 on end. no really, thank2."

"SOLLUX, I'M SO FUCKING SORRY-" Karkat covers his mouth in regret. 

"iit's fine. ii'm goiing to pretend you diidn't 2ay that ju2t liike ii pretend none of my friiend2 liike her, iincludiing aa." The psionic's eyes are beginning to appear out of his palms and thankfully they look very un-psionic, otherwise he'd blow up his own face.

He apologizes again, trying to coax his bi-polar friend into a nap on the couch. But all gestures known to man prove futile as Sollux only "rests" when he accidentally throws his neck back too fast.

"ii'm 2o pathetic..." he whimpers.

Karkat shifts his gaze and gives him a hand, too aware the situation is tenser than a single level spleef match. "GET UP."

"not feeliin iit."

"GET UP, YOU DEPRESSED GYNIDOMORPH-."

Sollux eyes him dangerously, pushes himself forward with his elbows, and kicks a verbal ball at Karkat's face.  "go fuck your2elf, kk. ii hope you bleed when 2omeone iin your lawnriing fiinally a2k2 'hey 2hould we cut open that one weiird neiighbor who hiide2 hii2 hemo2tatu2 from all of u2?' and everyone2 liike 'yeah yeah yeah.' they go to your hou2e and tiie you two a tree like a fuckiing piñata and beat you tiil next periigee'2 eve.

you pu2h and you pu2h. briiefly you look apologetiic, but then you giive iinto a carnal urge two call me 2ome 2tupiid name. ii liiked iit at first, but now ii go through two extreme mood2 every miinute and you 2tiill haven't learned to tell when ii'm iin the blue one. you don't even know what that mean2 2o maybe you 2hould 2top talkiing to me-"

He stutters. His eyes hold no protective shield, allowing psionics to fly around them.

"SOLLUX, I'M SORRY I CALLED YOU THAT. I DIDN'T MEAN IT-" Karkat says.

_ "ii fuckiing know. that'2 not the poiint."_

Shit breaks. Red and blue shoot from his eyes as bright as fire crackers and he picks up Karkat by the neck. Though his hands don't leave his sides, he swears he can feel them closing off his air tube. Karkat makes terrified protests, wasting his breath.

Then he sends the crab flying at a wall. After he sticks to it, his powers add extra pressure, essentially pinning him like some WWE shit. Sollux decides that there has to be a 'yelp' before he'll give up, and since Karkat passes out on contact, he expects it from something like a bone.

He waits til the force causes the wall behind his back to 'click.' At that moment, he returns his shades to their rightful position, disgustingly satisfied. Karkat's body slumps to the floor like a sleeping wiggler.

"fuck..." Sollux grabs his head again, this time with psionic fatigue. The room is _dead_ quiet. It eats away at his brain until he sees his phone and snatches it up.

He turns around, filled with regret. Blood slides out of Kk's busted lip, but he can figure out he isn't too shabby. Other than a possible concussion.

It takes 3 seconds to call someone. He already knows who, and he already knows what he needs to say to make everything better.

"kanaya...?"

"Sollux? You're Not One To Reach Out These Days."

"karkat... ii hurt him... ii'm not on my meds."

"Stay With Him But Don't Get Too Close," she commands.

* * *

When Kanaya arrives, she becomes the first to make physical contact with Karkat. Her gentle hands sweep him off the floor and carry him to his recuperation block. Being moirails of sorts, she knows where it is. Sollux isn't actually sure what quadrant they have when he remembers the juggalo junkie.

_ 'do i just not pay attention when kk explains anything?'  _

"You Need To Leave, Sollux." Kanaya walks by him bitterly, mid-thought.

"wh- what-"

"You Hurt Him Bad. Get Out Of Here Before I Make You And Go Pick Up Your Meds."

"how bad? ii2 he ok!?"

"You Can Ask Him When He Wakes Up And If He Wants To See You," she says.

Tears pool in the ducts of Sollux's eyes as the jade blood hits the hammer on the nail about what really needs to happen. He wouldn't want her to word it any kinder, feeling a sense of comeuppance and retribution. This is despite him seeing through her 'i'm going to pretend to be a little more mad about something so that you dont get all self loathing when in actuality i pity you' voice.

"ye2 but 2eriiou2ly ii2 he _goiing_ two be ok? ii know ii hurt hiim kanaya but he'2 my be2t friend."

On that note, she visibly wants to kick him out. Her exterior falters for a moment, because Sollux, which is marked by a short sigh; "His Back Is Bruised And He's As Concussed As Could Be To Tell You The Truth. He Also Isn't Unconscious But I Don't Think He's 'Awake' Per Say. I Will Take To The Duty Of His Temporary Required Medical Care."

He understands and asks her to tell Kk he's sorry before fucking off, walking to his own hive. He wishes he got punished harder than being made to wait a few days, that is if he was ever allowed back by him or any of his friends who would eventually find out. If his brain had any power left, he would've remembered the river on the way home and drowned himself a la Leslie Burke.

Back in Karkat's room, Kanaya vacilliates between being firm and being the one idiot in the world who lets a Vantas get what they want.

"Let me see Gamzeeee~" He swims to the edge of his recuperacoon and says nicely.

She slaps herself in the face, already having to had turn away Sollux from his concussed ass four times, Vriska once, and Eridan twice. It takes several minutes to weigh how difficult Gamzee would be to babysit just so she can make spending the night any more tolerable. The clown, oh god why. Why was he so infatuated with the worst people to be around during this state of mind.

Fuck. She decided to text him.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

GA: I Am Communicating With You On Unprecedented Terms. That Is To Say, Something Has Transpired Involving Your Moirail Karkat. He Is Fine

TC: hUh? WhAtS aLl ThIs TrAnSpIrInG mOtHeRfUcKeRy AbOuT vAmPiRe WoMaN?

GA: Sollux Accidentally Hurt Him And He's Asking For You. If You Came Over To His Hive, It Would Help Me Care For Him. I Bear No Ill-Will Or Impede Moral Judgement Upon You When I Say This, But I Ask That You Be Calm And Civil On Arrival

TC: i KnOw, I dOnT wAnT tO hUrT mY lItTlE bRo Or SoMe ShIt :o(

* * *

"WaS tHiS aCtUaLlY a MoThErFuCkInG aCcIdEnT?" Gamzee had been inspecting Karkat's body since he got there last night, puzzled. 

"Yes." Kanaya hisses; she has to admit the clown is smarter than she initially thought. Just then, Karkat pulls himself up in his recuperacoon, looking wide-eyed at the two trolls.

"WHY ARE YOU FREAKS WATCHING ME SLEEP- AND OH GOD OH FUCK MY BACK-"

"sOlLux GoT yOuRsElf AlL dInGeD uP aNd DoWn bRo."

Karkat slides back down his troll bed, trying to mask the severe pain on his spine. 

"SOLLUX?" He didn't even remember the date of disaster. "WHERE IS HE?"

"I Sent Him Home. You Really Shouldn't Worry About It Right Now."

Starting to recall the moodswing, he meets their eyes. "IS HE OK?"

"HoNk, HeS dOiNg SoPoR pILlS-"

"He Went To Take His _Medication_ And Would Rather You Text Him Than Come Over For A While."

"OK. GET OUT SO I CAN CHANGE MY CLOTHES SINCE YOU SO GRACIOUSLY DUMPED ME IN A VAT OF SLIME WEARING A SWEATER AND TALK TO HIM."

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmegeddons [TA]

TA 10 hours ago: hey kk ii'm very 2orry about last niight. ii wa2 more fucked up than a bulge worker on genetiic collectiing day and attacked you whiich wa2 2o unnece22ary. ii'm 2ure kanaya told you but ii need to do thii2 my2elf becau2e who would ii be wiithout you and our undefiined quadrant piirouetting from blackrom to pale2hiip liike a chunky balleriina?

ii me22ed up. ii 2uck 2o much a22 for u2iing my p2iioniic2 agaiin2t you and breakiing your wall. and ii'm 2orry for beiing a diick before that even happened, not watchiing your moviie, telliing you you pulled me away from the abiiliity two work? kanaya had two tell me two go or ii'd be telling you thii2 iin per2on right now. at your bed2iide...

ii hope you recover from the bruii2e2 and concu22iion ii cau2ed, and any emotional damage. ii'm gonna ask kanaya to briing thii2 giiant lob2ter plushie two your hiive tomorrow a2 an apology giift. Then, and al2o hope you liike iit, you're not gonna hear much from me anymore...

love you kk

CG just now: WHAT

CG: ...SOLLUX?


End file.
